Si tout était à refaire
by Moira-chan
Summary: Après avoir reçu un violent coup à la tête, Katsuki se réveille à l'infirmerie, sans le moindre souvenir de ce naze aux baskets ridicules qui lui jette un regard coupable. "C'est que… On est amis d'enfance, enfin, plus ou moins..." Mais s'ils sont vraiment amis, pourquoi ce type passe-t-il son temps à éviter Katsuki ?


**Titre :** Si tout était à refaire  
 **Genres :** Romance, un peu d'angst  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Izuku/Katsuki  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Après avoir reçu un violent coup à la tête, Katsuki se réveille à l'infirmerie, sans le moindre souvenir de ce naze aux baskets ridicules qui lui jette un regard coupable. « C'est que… On est amis d'enfance, enfin, plus ou moins... » Mais s'ils sont vraiment amis, pourquoi ce type passe-t-il son temps à éviter Katsuki ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le one-shot sur lequel je travaille depuis environ un mois... En toute honnêteté, le BakuDeku n'est pas un de mes couples préférés, pas parce que j'aime pas mais parce que je trouve leur dynamique très difficile à rendre saine dans la perspective d'en faire une relation amoureuse... Du coup j'en lis vraiment très très peu et j'en écris encore moins en général XD Mais là cette idée me semblait convenir très bien à ce couple et même si c'est un scénario qu'on voit assez souvent dans les fanfics/mangas (le coup de "machin a perdu la mémoire"), je crois pas qu'il y en ait sur ce fandom, donc... Voilà.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Et plein de courage et de réussite à tous ceux qui passent des examens en ce moment ! :3

(et un grand merci à Jeremy, sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussi à boucler ce machin :3)

 **Edit :** J'ai oublié de le mentionner, mais cette histoire est censée se dérouler vers les débuts du manga, en tout cas avant l'arc du camp d'entraînement ! Donc a priori pas de spoilers à craindre :)

* * *

 **Si tout était à refaire**

Lorsque Katsuki reprit conscience, le premier truc qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait sacrément mal au crâne. C'était une saleté de douleur bien lancinante juste à l'arrière de sa tête, en fait, et il ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait bien venir mais _bordel_ -

« Ça y est, réveillé, mon petit ? »

Les sourcils froncés, il termina de se redresser sur le lit où il était jusqu'à présent allongé, et passa un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui comme l'une de ses mains se risquait à glisser dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il tâcha de faire progresser en douceur ses doigts rêches contre sa boîte crânienne, puis entre les bandages qui entouraient son front, mais c'était peine perdue – il n'eut qu'à effleurer la grosse bosse qui s'était formée par là pour qu'un frisson de douleur ne le prenne et qu'il soit obligé de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien ! C'était à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre, pour finir dans cet état…  
Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout comme de l'identité de la petite vieille qui avait parlé, vraisemblablement, et qui le fixait depuis son tabouret, à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Il plissa les paupières pour la dévisager mieux, mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; son visage ridé et son petit chignon gris ne lui disaient absolument rien.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, au juste ? maugréa-t-il sèchement plus qu'il ne demanda, sur la défensive et un regard acéré rivé sur la mamie. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! Et vous avez pas intérêt à-  
– Doucement, doucement, mon grand », l'interrompit toutefois la vieille dame, visiblement pas inquiétée du tout par ses menaces. Mais tant pis pour sa gueule, dans ce cas, parce que si elle imaginait qu'il retiendrait ses coups au prétexte que c'était une vioque- « Tu as juste pris un vilain coup à l'entraînement, mais ça va vite aller mieux. En attendant, fais-moi le plaisir d'éviter les mouvements brusques, tu veux bien ? »

 _L'entraînement ?  
_ Quoique de façon presque imperceptible, Katsuki sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Quel entraînement ? Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais participé à un putain d'entraînem-  
Et puis, d'un seul coup, il s'en souvint. Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'était mardi matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient leurs cours pratique d'introduction aux bases de l'héroïsme, là, avec… Merde, il ne se rappelait pas tout, mais il était quasiment certain qu'il s'était battu contre quelqu'un, et puis sa tête avait heurté un truc et-

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête, avant de jurer parce que _bordel ce que ça pouvait faire mal_. Il était loin d'être un gros faible, il comptait bien exploser le premier qui oserait prétendre le contraire – mais il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à l'arrière de son crâne dans l'espoir que le geste atténue un minimum la douleur. En vain.  
 _Pas de mouvements brusques_ , qu'elle avait dit, la vieille. Eh merde.

Enfin, il était hors de question qu'il garde les yeux baissés plus longtemps ; alors, en y allant moins vite cette fois-ci, il redressa à nouveau la tête et lança un regard méfiant en direction de l'unique porte de la salle. Il y découvrit deux nouveaux venus : un grand, non, immense type blond super musclé en costume flashy qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire où exactement, et un gars qui devait avoir son âge, avec des cheveux verts tellement en fouillis sur sa tête que c'était presque marrant et des taches de rousseur plein la gueule. Tous deux échangèrent quelques mots avec la vioque – en blouse blanche, remarqua-t-il alors ; ça devait être l'infirmière –, après quoi… Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Katsuki, mon garçon ! s'exclama le grand type d'une voix forte et rassurante. Tu n'as rien ? Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû interrompre cet exercice bien plus tôt… Enfin, heureusement qu'on peut toujours compter sur notre précieuse Recovery Girl pour retaper les élèves, ah ah ah ! »

Il rit bruyamment mais le jeune homme ne se joignit pas à lui. Au lieu de ça, il continua d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Alors il avait pris un sale coup pendant un cours, un cours donné par ce mec, probablement, et il avait fini à l'infirmerie… Bordel, quel truc de faiblard ! Il avait envie de frapper un truc, de préférence un super-vilain – mais ce n'était pas une option, dans l'immédiat, alors il se contenta de serrer les poings.  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'autre garçon, celui qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge, le regardait. Oui, ce n'était pas évident, parce qu'il tournait souvent les yeux et qu'il se planquait derrière celui qui devait être l'un des profs de l'école, mais il jetait régulièrement de petits coups d'œil apeurés dans sa direction ; et bon sang, il manquait plus que ça. Ni une, ni deux, Katsuki se chargea de lui répondre d'un regard menaçant, qui le fit sursauter mais… se ressaisir ?

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me les mettre en pièces, réprimanda la vieille infirmière. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, et plusieurs fois même !  
– Soit, mais vous avouerez tout de même que- »

… Bon, d'accord, il voulait bien tolérer ces discussions à la con deux minutes, mais là, Katsuki était plus ou moins exclu de la conversation, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

« J'peux savoir c'que vous me voulez, au juste ? ne se retint-il donc pas de cracher, le ton traduisant bien tout son énervement. Je vais être clair, on se connaît pas, alors si- »

Chose rare, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute, merci bien, il fut obligé de s'arrêter de lui-même au milieu de sa phrase sitôt qu'il remarqua les… regards franchement étonnés que lui jetaient _tous_ les membres de l'assemblée. Que ce soit le type immense, le gars qui se planquait derrière, ou la vieille infirmière.

« Mon garçon… tu ne te rappelles pas qui nous sommes ? » demanda le prof, l'air soudain grave. Katsuki fronça un sourcil.  
« Pourquoi, je devrais ? »

Malheureusement, l'expression qui s'empara aussitôt des traits des trois autres personnes dans la pièce était en tout point univoque, et elle voulait dire _oui_. Oui, il devrait. Et pourtant il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce qui voulait dire que…

« Hm… fit l'infirmière, plus rapide. Est-ce que tu te rappelles pourquoi tu es ici ? Quelle est cette école ?  
– Ouais, répondit le jeune homme sans hésiter. Les bases, j'ai. Mon nom, mon âge, mon alter, tout ça.  
– Mais tu n'as aucun souvenir des personnes ici présentes, c'est bien ça ? »

Il s'accorda quelques secondes avant de se décider, cette fois-ci. Le temps de dévisager encore un peu la femme et les deux hommes qui le fixaient toujours avec autant de surprise et… bordel, si c'était de l'inquiétude, il allait les _allumer_ – mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Lui, il me dit vaguement quelque chose, finit-il donc par avouer, bien qu'à contrecœur, en indiquant le probablement-prof d'un signe de tête qui ne manqua pas de réveiller son _foutu_ mal de crâne. Sinon, non, que dalle.  
– Eh bien… Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une jolie perte de mémoire partielle induite par le traumatisme crânien, sembla en déduire la vioque, en même temps qu'elle griffonnait quelques notes sur un carnet. Caractérisée par la perte de la faculté de reconnaissance des autres… »

Elle parut réfléchir encore un instant tandis que les deux autres retenaient leur souffle, puis elle reprit la parole.

« Ça devrait être temporaire, mais je vais te garder à l'œil pour être sûre. En attendant, vous deux, présentez-vous ! Moi, je suis juste l'infirmière de cette école, mais il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas s'en être douté… »

Et il était carrément loin d'être débile, ouais, merci.  
Alors, après un regard entendu en direction de la vielle – dont il avait cru comprendre qu'elle s'appelait Recovery Girl, en fait, mais il trouvait que « la vieille », ça lui allait plutôt bien –, il reporta son attention sur les deux autres hommes dans la pièce, attendant qu'ils s'exécutent.

« Eh bien… commença le grand type. Bon sang, que c'est embarrassant. Jeune homme, je suis All Might, ton professeur d'introduction au super-héroïsme, et le numéro 1 actuel des super-héros ! »

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire éclatant digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice et d'un pouce levé en signe d'autosatisfaction, et-  
Oh bordel, mais oui ! All Might ! Bon sang, mais comment il avait pu oublier ça ? Après avoir admiré sa force pendant tellement longtemps, après s'être promis de le dépasser un jour, et après avoir vu son visage dans tellement, tellement de pubs pour les dentifrices !

« Je- Et moi, je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya, s'y mit toutefois le garçon de son âge avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire part au reste de l'assemblée de ce dont il venait de se souvenir. Mais la plupart du temps, tu m'appelles plutôt Deku, ahah… On est dans la même classe, et puis- C'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessé… Je- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mes excuses, mais je suis vraiment désolé, Kacchan… »

… _Attends deux secondes_.  
Contrairement à la présentation de celui des super-héros qu'il adulait et rêvait de surpasser le plus, celle de ce mec n'avait suscité aucune brusque retrouvaille de mémoire chez Katsuki, mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait ; parce que est-ce que ce gars venait sérieusement de l'appeler Kacchan ? _Kacchan_? Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce putain de gros naze, avec sa tête de nerd ? Il allait l'exploser !

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? s'énerva aussitôt le jeune homme. Répète un peu, pour voir ?!  
– Ah, pardon ! » Tout de suite, Izuku – ou Deku, plutôt, apparemment, un surnom qui lui allait sacrément bien – leva les paumes en signe d'excuse. « C'est que… On est amis d'enfance, enfin, plus ou moins, alors- J'ai… un peu pris l'habitude…  
– Hein ? »

Il accompagna son onomatopée d'une grimace suspicieuse mais, contre toute attente, son camarade sembla se calmer d'un coup et ne le quitta plus des yeux, l'air sérieux.

« Je veux dire que… on est dans la même classe depuis la maternelle… »

Putain, c'était la définition même de ce que ça voulait dire, être amis d'enfance, il lui semblait bien. Et d'un côté, ça lui paraissait bizarre, qu'il ait pu oublier jusqu'au visage de son ami d'enfance, mais en même temps… il n'avait pas été capable de se rappeler celui de son héros préféré jusqu'à il y a peu ; alors si ça se trouve…  
Toujours un peu sceptique, Katsuki prit le temps de dévisager le garçon qui se tenait toujours devant lui. Ce mec-là, avec sa tronche de raté, son air complètement à l'ouest, ses baskets rouges ridicules, c'était son ami d'enfance ? Probablement juste un type qui lui collait aux basques depuis qu'ils étaient tout gamins, ouais – mais en même temps, si ça avait bien fonctionné jusqu'ici, et s'il avait été suffisamment audacieux pour oser lui foutre un coup qui l'avait non seulement envoyé dans les vapes, mais aussi privé d'une partie de sa mémoire pour une période de temps pas encore bien déterminée…

Peut-être que ce type n'était pas aussi pitoyable qu'il en avait l'air, en fin de compte.

* * *

Tout au long du reste de la journée et à la demande de Recovery Girl, Katsuki s'efforça de faire l'inventaire des personnes dont il se souvenait ou non. Ou plutôt, il commença par examiner ses différents camarades de classe et professeurs, puis une bonne partie de cette bande d'abrutis – apparemment mis au courant de son état – jugèrent bon de venir lui raconter leur vie alors qu'il s'en fichait éperdument ; aussi il en eut vite marre, ne serait-ce que parce que la majorité des losers de sa classe n'étaient que des figurants dans l'histoire de sa vie, et finalement il décréta qu'il truciderait quiconque osait encore le prendre en pitié et ça s'arrêta là.  
Après les cours, il rentra chez lui, où il fut accueilli par une espèce de furie quadragénaire qui lui en colla une sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, et étonnamment le geste eut pour effet de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, même s'il s'en serait bien passé. Son père mit un peu plus longtemps à lui revenir, mais pas tant que ça ; tant et si bien que, le lendemain, tout était presque revenu à la normale.

Presque, parce que pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le loser qu'il – d'après l'intéressé – surnommait Deku avait l'air de l'éviter au profit de deux autres idiots de la classe, une fille du nom d'Ochaco et un type à lunettes dont il n'avait pas fait d'efforts pour se rappeler le prénom. Or, Katsuki avait d'ores et déjà établi que c'était lui que Deku était censé coller, pas miss gravité ou le délégué de classe. En fait, si le jeune homme était héros professionnel – et lorsqu'il le deviendrait –, il verrait bien le nerd comme son acolyte, le mec qui remplirait la paperasse et s'occuperait des interviews chiantes pendant que lui-même ferait un truc utile comme arrêter des sales types ou sauver des gens.  
Un faire-valoir plus ou moins pratique, en somme, tant qu'il n'essayait pas de se mettre à sa place sur le devant de la scène. Mais il n'allait pas faire-valoir grand-chose s'il continuait à ne pas passer du temps avec lui, et il se fichait bien de savoir s'il avait la trouille que Katsuki le démonte pour lui avoir fait perdre la mémoire-

Il lui fallut trois jours, en fin de compte. Trois jours à ruminer, les mains dans les poches, en se répétant qu'ami d'enfance ou pas, il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce type ; trois jours pour que la frustration finisse par prendre le dessus et qu'un matin, les pieds sur son pupitre, il jette à ce mec un regard mauvais lorsqu'il le vit entrer en classe.

« Hé, Deku, l'appela-t-il, agressif mais sans colère ; puis il se redressa et se leva. Ramène-toi, faut que j'te parle. »

Aussitôt, l'autre écarquilla les yeux avec un air effaré – il savait faire que ça, ou bien ?! – et eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il hésitait. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation qui tienne, cela dit ; s'il avait eu le cran de lui raconter n'importe quoi, il allait assumer, et plus vite que ça. Alors, au prix d'un nouveau regard dur et d'un signe de tête insistant, il finit par suivre Katsuki jusque dans le couloir devant la salle de classe, et l'adolescent put enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je vais être clair, pauvre tache, commença-t-il. Tu es mon ami d'enfance, oui ou non ? »

Il fit crépiter quelques mini-explosions dans le creux de sa paume pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux. En face de lui, cependant, les poings serrés et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Deku se détendit un peu et cligna des yeux.

« Heu… O-Oui, mais… Enfin…  
– C'est oui ou c'est non ?  
– C'est oui ! glapit-il aussitôt. C'est oui, je t'ai dit qu'on était… qu'on avait toujours été dans la même classe… J'habite à deux rues de chez toi… »

Bon.  
Ça faisait au moins, _enfin_ , une vraie réponse.

« D'accord, acquiesça le blond. Alors laisse-moi te poser une question. Pourquoi tu traînes avec ces gros nazes ? »

À nouveau, le nerd se tendit – mais c'est que ça commençait à devenir chiant, bordel, qu'il passe son temps à réagir comme si Katsuki allait le bouffer sur place, et le blond fronça un sourcil avec agacement.

« Tu- Tu parles de… Tenya et Ochaco ?  
– Tsk, de qui d'autre.  
– Heu, eh bien… Ce sont mes amis, et…  
– J'en rien à taper de ce que tu penses d'eux ! Mais si t'es mon ami d'enfance, on est liés, tu comprends ? Ta réputation se répercute sur _ma_ réputation. Alors si t'es mon pote, tu traînes avec _moi_ , et puis c'est tout. »

À nouveau, l'autre ouvrit de grands yeux verts d'ahuri. Il parut vouloir lui répondre, l'espace d'un instant, mais finalement il n'en fit rien ; alors Katsuki retint un grognement et le dépassa pour retourner en classe, ne lui adressant plus qu'un bref signe de tête.

« Et sois pas en retard », ajouta-t-il. Hors de question qu'on puisse faire le moindre rapprochement entre lui et un crétin même pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure en cours, après tout.

* * *

Deku n'avait pas franchement réagi, sur le coup, mais la _discussion_ qu'ils avaient eue avait dû lui rentrer quelques principes dans le crâne, car dans les jours qui suivirent Katsuki l'aperçut un peu moins en compagnie des deux autres incapables, et le surprit un peu plus souvent à regarder dans sa direction le matin à son entrée en classe. Il avait encore l'air flippé à chaque fois qu'il fronçait un sourcil dans sa direction générale, mais maintenant, il bafouillait un _salut, Kacchan_ mal à l'aise sitôt que leurs regards se croisaient, avec un petit signe de la main – et le blond avait beau tiquer à ce surnom, et se demander comment il avait fait pour se retrouver avec un tel trouillard comme ami d'enfance, force était d'avouer qu'il…  
Avait un peu moins envie de le secouer. Se sentait un peu plus calme, aussi. Qu'il avait l'impression, juste un peu, que les choses rentraient dans l'ordre.

Ainsi, lorsque leur professeur de littérature moderne – une sorte d'homme-bloc du nom de Cementos dont il attendait encore de se rappeler les accomplissements professionnels – leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir former des duos pour un exercice de combat pratique, c'est tout naturellement qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son futur acolyte. Aussitôt, celui-ci tressaillit et déglutit lentement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher à l'autre garçon un soupir agacé, mais il finit par hocher la tête – et moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient face à face sur le terrain d'entraînement, prêts à s'affronter.

Il n'en parlerait pas à voix haute, bien sûr, mais Katsuki avait hâte d'en arriver là.  
Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie avec une bosse énorme et sans le moindre souvenir de qui que ce soit, et le responsable se trouvait juste devant lui : son gros nerd d'ami d'enfance, Deku Midoriya. Alors il attendait ça, forcément. _Oh oui_ , il attendait l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et depuis un moment, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas par quel coup de bol indécent un loser pareil avait pu l'emporter sur lui.  
C'était quoi, son alter, au juste ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée – sûrement quelque chose de puissant, si ça lui avait permis de le mettre à terre. Cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, cela dit. Deku était parvenu à le vaincre une fois, et pour cette unique victoire, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire goûter la défaite au centuple.

« Ramène-toi, gros nerd, lança-t-il à son adversaire du jour sitôt que leur professeur sonna le début de l'entraînement. Je vais t'exploser ! »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il commença à créer quelques explosions au creux de ses paumes, puis il en augmenta la force et l'amplitude. En face de lui, l'autre garçon mit une seconde de plus à se décider – mais lorsqu'il le fit, des sortes d'éclair se mirent à grésiller le long de ses bras et de ses doigts, et…  
Katsuki n'attendit pas ; aussitôt, il s'élança en avant, prêt à assommer le nerd d'une bonne explosion bien placée. Malheureusement, il eut le temps de voir son visage passer de la surprise à la détermination, après quoi son attaque ne toucha que du vent – il avait esquivé, l'enfoiré. Et il esquiva l'attaque suivante encore, et la suivante, avant d'enfin oser répliquer d'un coup de poing qu'il fallut une nouvelle explosion à Katsuki pour amortir-

Un alter d'augmentation de force, donc, songea-t-il. Il imaginait que ce n'était pas trop naze – même si des dizaines de mecs avaient ça et que ça n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses explosions. Niveau force brute, ce n'était pas si impressionnant que ça, cela dit ; pratique pour fuir en vitesse sur les côtés comme un froussard, mais ses offensives restaient faibles et à coup sûr pas de taille à ne serait-ce qu'entailler la peau du jeune homme.

« Allez, pauvre cloche ! poursuivit-il. Je sais que c'était un coup de chance, mais me dis pas que c'est avec cette puissance ridicule que t'as réussi à m'assommer la dernière fois ! »

Deku resta muet.  
Alors il se jeta sur lui une nouvelle fois, l'assaillit d'explosions une nouvelle fois, le vit lui échapper d'un bond une nouvelle fois – et c'est au moment précis où il se réceptionna, serra les poings, intensifia les éclairs autour de ses doigts que Katsuki sentit une image passer à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

 _Les genoux pliés, prêt à s'élancer, et cette lueur déterminée dans le regard_.

Deku lui avait balancé un coup de poing que toutes ses explosions n'avaient pas pu retenir.  
 _Putain_ , Deku l'avait envoyé promener à l'autre bout de la pièce, avait envoyé sa tête se fracasser contre le mur ! Il avait _beaucoup_ plus de force que ça, cet enfoiré !

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, l'agacement si soudain que son adversaire s'arrêta dans l'offensive qu'il préparait. Je sais que tu retiens tes coups, enflure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu m'as eu par surprise une fois, et du coup je suis plus un adversaire à ta hauteur ?! »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de l'autre garçon s'écarquillèrent et il eut un bref mouvement de recul.

« Mais non, Kacchan, j-je-  
– Va te faire foutre, Deku ! » Sans qu'il n'y prête plus attention, ses paumes s'étaient mises à produire les explosions les plus puissantes dont il était capable, en série et sans discontinuer. « T'as intérêt à donner tout ce que tu as ! Pote ou pas, je t'interdis de me prendre de haut, gros naze ! »

Son adversaire eut l'air de ne plus savoir comment réagir. Eh bien, tant pis pour sa poire – Katsuki n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre qu'il se reprenne pour lui mettre la raclée qu'il méritait, rien que pour avoir osé le prendre pour-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, en fait, un immense mur s'érigea soudain entre Deku et lui ; et lorsqu'il tourna le regard, furieux de n'avoir pas pu régler ses comptes avec celui qui se prétendait son ami d'enfance, il remarqua que les duos qui s'affrontaient autour d'eux avaient été soumis au même traitement.  
Au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, leur professeur levait les bras.

« Très bien, dit-il calmement, c'est assez de combat individuel pour aujourd'hui. Vous allez passer au combat deux contre deux, en vous alliant à la personne que vous affrontiez jusqu'ici. »

… _Quoi ?  
_ Sitôt que Cementos eut terminé ses explications, le mur redevint poussière et Katsuki posa sur son adversaire un regard noir.

« Va pas croire que c'est oublié, le prévint-il. C'est pas parce que je tolère ta présence depuis dix ans que je vais accepter ça. »

Le prochain exercice les appelait, cependant, aussi il se força à ravaler sa colère et à ordonner d'un signe de tête à son camarade de le rejoindre. Il mourait d'envie de lui péter la gueule, mais ça devrait attendre la fin du cours. Deku parut hésiter, tout d'abord ; puis il daigna se bouger le cul, en fin de compte, et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes dans un silence qui sembla mettre le nerd mal à l'aise pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à un autre duo.  
C'étaient le délégué et le type qui se prenait pour le prince des glaces, avec ses deux alters et son père qui était – paraissait-il – deuxième au classement des héros. Autant dire que Katsuki n'aimait pas sa tronche, et qu'il avait hâte de lui faire ravaler son air supérieur.

« Je vais me les faire, dit-il entre ses dents. Débrouille-toi pour pas trop me ralentir, le nerd. »

Et le combat commença.  
Deku obéit bien à ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, au début – c'est-à-dire qu'il ne lui traîna pas trop dans les pattes, qu'il s'arrangea pour occuper le délégué un moment pendant que lui-même se focalisait sur son affrontement avec Double Face, mais… C'était qu'ils collaboraient, ces enfoirés ; et le mec à lunettes était rapide, suffisamment rapide pour échapper au nerd et courir au secours de son coéquipier en cas de besoin. Sans oublier tous ces moments où la glace de Double Face lui servait de rampe et décuplait encore sa vitesse-  
 _Rah !_

Voyant son attaque repoussée, évitée pour la énième fois, Katsuki recula d'un pas et serra les poings. Il fallait qu'il trouve une manière de les arrêter, de les empêcher d'associer leurs alters, mais… _eh merde_. Rien ne lui venait. _Réfléchis, Katsuki, bordel_ -

« Ka- Kacchan, entendit-il soudain la voix de son ami d'enfance l'appeler, avec timidité mais non sans une certaine fermeté ; et immédiatement il sentit ses sourcils se froncer, mais il le laissa poursuivre. L'alter de Shouto est puissant et il le maîtrise bien, mais- Il souffre des effets de sa propre glace, alors… Il ne peut pas l'utiliser trop longtemps, donc, en partant du principe qu'il continuera à s'en servir tant qu'on s'en prendra à Tenya, on pourrait… »

Il s'était mis à marmonner au milieu de son explication, un doigt contre le menton, et l'autre garçon avait failli cesser de l'écouter – mais en fin de compte, ce qu'il disait, c'était… pas complètement débile, pour un gros naze dans son genre. Ce qui signifiait que…

« Ooh, d'accord, je comprends maintenant, dit-il en frottant ses poings l'un contre l'autre, c'est à _ça_ que tu me sers. Bien joué, le nerd. »

Et effectivement : quelques instants plus tard à peine, concentrer leurs efforts sur le délégué leur permit de forcer Double Face à abuser de ses pouvoirs de glace, glace que Katsuki détruisit évidemment dès sa formation, jusqu'à ce que les engelures sur ses doigts obligent le plus puissant de leurs adversaires à se calmer, et radicalement.  
Quelques attaques bien placées, encore, bien coordonnées même, et Deku finissait sur le cul comme un gros débile mais le blond tenait debout, fier, pour surplomber ses ennemis au sol.

« Reste pas par terre, abruti, lança-t-il rapidement à son coéquipier, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, mais trop satisfait de leur victoire pour vraiment lui en vouloir – et puis, force était d'avouer que le nerd s'était révélé utile, pour une fois. On va avoir l'air de gros losers alors qu'on a gagné !  
– Ah, heu… oui ! »

Tout de suite, le mec se redressa, quoique difficilement, et essuya le sang qui avait commencé à couler d'une mince éraflure à sa joue.

« Heu… Kacchan ? » osa-t-il, après quelques secondes de silence dans l'attente d'un commentaire de leur professeur. Pour toute réponse, le blond eut la gentillesse de le gratifier d'un bref mouvement de tête – alors, Deku poursuivit.  
« Je suis… désolé, fit-il, étonnamment. Pour tout à l'heure. Je- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas à un adversaire à ma hauteur, plutôt l'inverse ! C'est juste que- Comme tu as été blessé… Enfin, je ne voulais pas… »

 _Pardon ?  
_ Il était en train de lui dire… Putain, il était en train de lui avouer qu'il avait bel et bien retenu ses coups, déjà, mais aussi- que s'il l'avait fait, c'était par peur d'aggraver son état ? Par _considération_? Mais il en avait rien à foutre, de sa considération !

« Enfin ! se reprit toutefois l'autre garçon, avant que Katsuki n'ait pu laisser libre cours à son agacement. Je- J'y irai à fond la prochaine fois, c'est promis !  
– Ouais, bah t'as intérêt, pauvre cloche. Et moi, j'vais te démolir. »

Il avait même déjà hâte d'arriver à leur prochain affrontement, à vrai dire.

* * *

Malheureusement, les cours des jours qui suivirent furent majoritairement théoriques – plus d'exercices pratiques, hormis une course d'obstacles ridicule, et pas la moindre occasion de foutre à nouveau sur la gueule à Deku. Pas la moindre occasion d'enfin comprendre comment il avait pu _perdre_ contre un loser pareil.

En parallèle, plus le temps passait, et plus les détails qu'il avait oubliés lui revenaient en mémoire. C'était pas grand-chose, la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'il parlait à un des nazes de sa classe ou que l'un de ses profs mentionnait un type de travail en particulier, il lui arrivait de se souvenir d'une scène qu'il avait dû vivre, d'un truc qu'il avait dû faire ; et ce jour-là il suffit que l'espèce de clochard qui leur servait de prof principal annonce un _travail de groupe_ pour qu'il se rappelle que. Bordel. Il _détestait_ les travaux de groupe.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, étant donné qu'il avait un nerd tout désigné avec lequel former un duo, mais il espérait que ce n'était pas parce que Deku était à chier dans les matières scolaires – même si c'était assez plausible, vu le surnom. Enfin.

« J'vais bosser avec Deku », annonça-t-il nonchalamment, le bras levé, sitôt que monsieur Aizawa leur demanda quels groupes ils comptaient créer.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur haussa les sourcils, tourna la tête pour confirmer en silence que la proposition convenait bien à l'autre garçon ; mais lorsque Katsuki suivit son regard, il vit son ami d'enfance hocher la tête, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.  
Le soir-même, après les cours, il ordonnait à Deku de le suivre et ils prenaient ensemble la direction de chez lui. Qui était également la direction de la maison de Deku, vu qu'ils habitaient à quelques minutes l'un de chez l'autre, apparemment – mais bon, pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre. En ce qui le concernait, ils allaient boucler ce projet vite fait, bien fait, et ensuite l'autre mec était dehors.

« Il- Il faut que je prévienne ma mère », lui lança d'ailleurs ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent montés dans le métro. De là où il était, assis à côté de lui, Katsuki pouvait voir qu'il avait mis une photo d'All Might en fond d'écran sur son portable, ce gros loser ; et c'était même pas la meilleure, en plus. Sérieux, il était _vraiment_ censé être ami avec ce genre de gars ?  
« Dépêche », répondit-il simplement, retenant un soupir.

Alors Deku se dépêcha. Au moins, à ce niveau-là, il avait l'air plutôt bien entraîné – il obéissait à ses ordres sans le faire chier.  
Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa grande maison, Katsuki en ouvrit la porte pour y entrer le premier, l'autre type sur ses talons.

« J'suis là ! cria-t-il, sans douceur, à l'attention de quiconque pouvait bien l'entendre.  
– Katsuki, espèce de sale morveux, t'as intérêt à enlever tes godasses dans l'entrée ! répondit aussitôt la charmante voix de la charmante harpie qui lui servait de mère, de plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure qu'elle quittait sa cuisine ou il ne savait trop quoi. Tu m'as encore foutu de la terre partout hier- »

Au moment où elle entra dans son champ de vision, cependant, elle s'arrêta net et ses traits désagréables s'adoucirent, son visage passant de l'agacement à la surprise en une fraction de seconde. Pour toute réponse, son fils haussa un sourcil et commença à, effectivement, se débarrasser de ses chaussures.

« C'est toi, Izuku ? » demanda sa mère, et c'est alors que le blond se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sur lui qu'elle avait les yeux rivés – mais _derrière_ lui. Il se tourna pour voir Deku, chaussures d'ores et déjà retirées, s'incliner avec timidité.  
« Ah, oui, bonjour, madame Bakugou, bredouilla-t-il sans la regarder. Ka- Kacchan et moi avons un travail à faire ensemble… Alors on pensait travailler ici, enfin, si ça ne dérange pas, bien sûr…  
– Pourquoi ça dérangerait ? intervint Katsuki. C'est _ma_ piaule, pour rappel, c'est pas cette vieille peau qui va me dire qui- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que, déjà, la _vieille peau_ en question – cette putain de sorcière – lui en collait une sur le crâne, sans retenir ses coups ; et tandis qu'il ne se gênait pas pour lui cracher à la gueule le fond de sa pensée, elle se désintéressa de lui pour se tourner à nouveau vers Deku.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, en tout cas, reprit-elle, tellement plus gentiment et poliment que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Katsuki que celui-ci avait envie de l'exploser. Préviens-moi si mon crétin de fils se comporte mal, d'accord ? Je viendrai lui remonter les bretelles.  
– Mais fous-moi la paix, putain ! Et toi, Deku, ramène-toi, on va dans ma chambre ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de qui que ce soit, il jeta un dernier regard noir à sa mère et fourra les deux mains dans ses poches avant de prendre la direction de l'étage. Puis, au milieu des escaliers, il se rendit compte que ce crétin de Deku ne lui suivait pas ; alors il se retourna pour constater que c'était la vieille qui le retenait, _évidemment_ , et il leur gueula après encore un coup.  
Ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour obtenir le droit de bosser sur un travail de groupe à la con avec son putain d'ami d'enfance, bon dieu.

Heureusement, une fois qu'ils furent enfin installés dans la chambre de Katsuki, le boulot se fit assez vite. C'était un travail de recherche tout con, après tout, et contre toute attente Deku se révéla… moins débile et inutile qu'il ne l'aurait cru – en fait, il connaissait la plus grande partie de leurs sujets de cours sur le bout des doigts, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du blond, et même pas mal de petits détails périphériques. En d'autres termes, Katsuki – ou plutôt celui qu'il était en maternelle, quelque chose comme ça – avait le mérite de ne pas s'être choisi le dernier des crétins comme meilleur ami, et il s'en félicita.  
Mais tout de même. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la vioque avait eu l'air contente de voir Deku ; forcément, puisqu'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Ça voulait dire que lui aussi, il devait connaître la mère de l'autre loser, pas vrai ? Seulement…

« J'ai aucun souvenir de ta mère, dit-il, les bras et croisés et l'air pensif, sans vraiment s'adresser à qui que ce soit – mais son camarade lui répondit, évidemment.  
– Heu… ah ? » L'air un peu à l'ouest, comme toujours, il releva la tête de la feuille où il terminait d'écrire leur rapport et esquissa un sourire embarrassé, un doigt contre sa joue en un geste bien débile. « J'ai une photo, peut-être… si tu veux… »

Katsuki ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les sourcils pour lui témoigner son vague intérêt, ce que l'autre mec mit quand même quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis il se plongea dans son téléphone une, deux longues minutes, avant de tourner vers lui un écran qui affichait l'image d'une femme… jeune, c'était probable que la photo date un peu ; mais elle avait les mêmes yeux que Deku, la même courbe du sourire timide, et…

 _Une voix, bienveillante. Une main, armée d'une serviette, qui essuie le coin de sa bouche d'un geste tendre ; un rire léger et rassurant.  
« Tu en veux encore, Katsuki ? »_

Putain.  
Il avait dû écarquiller les yeux, ou avoir un mouvement de recul qui avait dû trahir sa surprise, ou les deux, parce que son camarade lui jetait un regard de merlan frit – pour le moment, il choisit de s'en foutre, cependant.

« Elle… commença-t-il, pas très sûr de comment il s'en souvenait mais certain qu'il s'en souvenait bel et bien. Elle nous avait fait un cake, non ? Au thé vert.  
– T-T-Tu te souviens de ça ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ouais. C'était y'a super longtemps… » Puis il ferma les yeux, pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le matelas de son lit derrière lui. « J'avais détesté ce truc. »

Il se le rappelait dans les détails, maintenant. Pas au point d'en retrouver le goût sur sa langue, mais presque. Ça avait été dégueulasse, vraiment, parce qu'il avait horreur des machins au thé vert – et pourtant…

« Mais… tu en avais repris deux fois !  
– Ben oui, tu crois quoi, pauvre tarte ?! Ma vieille m'a pas éduqué comme ça ! »

En face de lui, Deku reprit sa tronche d'attardé qui comprenait rien à rien ; ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, cela dit, que la mère de Katsuki – qui avait dû l'entendre, merde – s'autorisait à lui crier depuis le salon qu'elle ne l'avait _PAS ÉDUQUÉ À FAIRE AUTANT DE BRUIT NON PLUS_ , et…  
Ça l'arrangeait, quelque part. Parce qu'au fond de lui, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment c'était possible, il savait – il savait que son éducation n'avait à rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle il avait bouffé deux parts de ce cake immonde, et il _savait_ que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il avait montré qu'il détestait ce machin… ce crétin de Deku aurait pleuré.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, en fait, un peu plus d'une semaine après leur précédent duel, que Katsuki eut enfin l'occasion d'affronter à nouveau Deku.

Il avait moins envie de lui casser la gueule qu'avant, mais ça voulait seulement dire que son esprit était plus disponible pour réfléchir à une façon plus efficace de lui casser la gueule ; parce que, qu'on soit son ami d'enfance ou non, il fallait bien que ce nerd apprenne qu'on n'envoyait pas Katsuki Bakugou dans les vapes sans devoir s'attendre tôt ou tard à un certain retour d'ascenseur.  
Et là, l'ascenseur en question allait peser plusieurs putains de tonnes dans sa face.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le blond aborda le combat qu'il ordonna à Deku d'effectuer contre lui lors de la période d'entraînement libre, en tout cas – et comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui tenir tête, ou bien parce qu'il était aussi téméraire et déterminé que le laissait supposer son regard, ce loser hocha la tête sans même hésiter. Il était prêt à se faire démonter, apparemment. Bien.

« T'as intérêt à tout donner cette fois-ci, gros naze, lui lança Katsuki en commençait à créer quelques explosions au creux de ses paumes. Parce que si tu crois que je vais pas te foutre dans le coma pour te rendre la pareille, moi aussi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la rétine ! »

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança en direction de l'autre garçon – mais il ne tarda pas à découvrir que celui-ci avait tenu sa promesse. Plus de petits sauts de têtard dans tous les coins de la zone d'entraînement, il subissait ses explosions de plein fouet, et puis il ripostait à pleine puissance ; et pour être puissants, ses coups à lui étaient puissants, oh oui, mais Katsuki savait que ça ne rendrait la victoire que plus savoureuse encore lorsqu'enfin il y goûterait.  
Car il était impossible qu'il perde, cette fois-ci. Même si Deku était fort, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville.

« Katsuki ? Deku ? Mon dieu, Tsuyu, on dirait qu'ils se battent vraiment sérieusement… On devrait aller chercher un prof…  
– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, croa. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient l'intention de s'entretuer. »

Sans prêter attention à ce que les abruties de sa classe pouvaient bien raconter, Katsuki se propulsa vers son adversaire, préparant d'ores et déjà une nouvelle explosion surpuissante. L'autre mec, lui, leva sur lui un regard décidé, et porta à son tour un coup pour le contrer-  
Mais le blond était plus fort. Il savait qu'il était plus fort. Et à force de coups échangés, d'explosions contre les poings, Deku finit par se retrouver au sol – sans blessure, son alter l'ayant aidé à amortir la violence de sa dernière chute, mais avec la botte de Katsuki appuyée sans douceur contre sa poitrine et une paume prête à exploser à quelques centimètres de sa jugulaire à peine.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit le vainqueur, un air fier sur le visage. C'était qu'un coup de bol, la dernière fois. T'es vraiment une merde en attaque. »

Puis, ayant savouré sa victoire, il retira son pied et recula de quelques pas avant d'ajouter :

« C'est évident que t'as pas les reins pour te prendre mes explosions de plein fouet, crétin. Réfléchis-y pour la prochaine fois. »

Deku, lui, se redressa péniblement et essuya son visage d'une manche salie par l'affrontement ; après quoi il releva les yeux sur son ami d'enfance et se contenta de hocher la tête, mais son air n'était pas triste, non. Il était déterminé, et son regard voulait dire, _tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets_.

* * *

Leur travail de groupe leur valut la meilleure note de la classe.

« Comme quoi, commenta monsieur Aizawa en leur rendant leur copie, le ton toujours éperdument cynique, quand vous voulez bien collaborer, vous n'êtes pas complètement irrécupérables. »

Et Katsuki commença à se demander à partir de quel moment le changement s'était opéré.  
Là où Deku passait son temps à l'éviter, à fuir son regard lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, à bredouiller en sa présence, quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, il lui _souriait_ , maintenant. À chaque fois qu'il le cherchait des yeux pour le saluer le matin, même si Katsuki ne lui répondait jamais par plus qu'un grognement. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils avaient enfin pu se battre et que le blond lui avait collé une raclée ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient quittes, comme ça ?  
Non. Enfin si, oui, sans doute, mais pas seulement. Car le nerd s'était mis à lui jeter de brefs coups d'œil, à le fixer avec insistance, même, à chaque fois que les cours de la matinée se terminaient et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la classe – et bientôt ce fut tellement évident et agaçant à la fois qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire que Katsuki se sentit obligé de réagir.

« _Quoi ?_ aboya-t-il donc un jour, mais Deku ne sursauta pas, étonnamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Son camarade glissa une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille et lui offrit un bref sourire embarrassé.

« On va… manger à la cafétéria, avec Tenya et Ochaco, expliqua-t-il. Si tu veux venir. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il pivota sur ses talons et emboîta le pas des deux autres abrutis, laissant le blond…  
Pas sans voix. Jamais. Mais… surpris. Ou plutôt : putain, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, de lui ou de ses deux crétins de potes ? Manger avec son ami d'enfance, soit, ça faisait sens, même si souvent ça le faisait plus chier qu'autre chose de bouffer à la cafétéria – mais avec les deux autres blaireaux ? _Plutôt crever-_

Même si…  
Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il finit par repousser son pupitre d'un coup de pied agacé et se lever de sa chaise, les mains dans les poches. _Bon_. La cafétéria n'était pas très loin de leur classe ; et une fois qu'il y fut, repérer Deku fut un jeu d'enfant.  
Il s'approcha de sa table, s'efforçant de ne pas maugréer dans sa barbe, et ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de tête lorsque l'autre garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Bouge, dit-il. Tu prends toute la banquette. »

Surpris, et parce qu'il était _terriblement_ lent quand il était surpris, l'autre garçon mit bien quelques secondes à s'exécuter ; mais il attrapa son plateau et se déplaça sur le côté, finalement, pour s'arrêter en face de miss gravité et laisser Katsuki prendre place en face du délégué à lunettes. Alors, seulement, le blond posa son plateau sur la table et s'installa.

Et le repas se déroula dans une ambiance juste aussi mal à l'aise que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre.  
Katsuki, en tout cas, s'en doutait avant même d'entrer dans la cafétéria. Les deux losers d'en face discutèrent un peu entre eux, un peu avec Deku, mais la fille ne lui adressa pas la parole et si le type essaya de le faire, ce fut clairement pour respecter ses devoirs de délégué à la con ou Katsuki ne savait trop quoi – mais en tout cas pas parce qu'ils avaient _envie_ de lui parler, non. Ils ne toléraient sa présence que parce qu'il était l'ami d'enfance du troisième nerd de leur petit groupe, c'était clair, et ça le fit bien chier ; peu importe à quel point Deku s'efforça d'essayer de discuter avec lui ou de l'inclure dans leurs conversations.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini de bouffer, miss gravité et son copain se dépêchèrent de partir – puis le troisième loser commença à se lever, lui aussi, mais pas sans jeter un regard interrogateur à Katsuki, qui lui répondit d'un sourcil levé.

« Heu, Kacchan… Je prends ton plateau ? »

Il secoua la tête et quitta sa place, attrapant son foutu plateau lui-même.

« Tes amis, répondit-il simplement, l'air mécontent mais pas accusateur. Ils m'aiment pas. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sourire ridicule – tellement stupide parce que tellement _faux_ – s'efface sur le visage de Deku et que celui-ci baisse légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, ils…  
– Pourquoi tu t'excuses, abruti ? S'ils crient partout qu'ils sont tes potes mais qu'ils sont pas capables de faire un effort pour s'entendre un minimum avec ton meilleur ami, c'est leur faute, pas la tienne. »

L'espace d'un instant, il s'attendit à ce que ce crétin les défende, lui rétorque quelque chose, quoi que ce soit ; mais à sa grande surprise ses yeux verts se contentèrent de s'écarquiller un peu, comme s'il avait soudain compris ou réalisé quelque chose, et il serra les poings avec détermination.

« Je vais- Je vais aller leur parler ! promit-il, soudain hâtif. T'en fais pas, Kacchan ! »

Mais bien sûr, comme s'il allait s'en faire pour les crétins de copains inutiles de son ami d'enfance-  
Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa réponse, cela dit, que l'autre adolescent avait déjà attrapé son plateau et détalé. Alors il poussa un grognement agacé, espérant que Deku l'entende, puis il se chargea de débarrasser ses couverts à son tour.

* * *

C'était la dernière chose sur laquelle Katsuki aurait parié, mais allez savoir pourquoi, ce que l'autre nerd dut dire à miss gravité et au délégué – quoi qu'il leur ait dit exactement – sembla… fonctionner.  
Dans le sens où le jeune homme fut à nouveau invité à manger à leur petite tablée de losers, quelques jours plus tard, et cette fois-ci ils se montrèrent carrément plus accueillants. Enfin non, pas carrément, ni vraiment accueillants d'ailleurs, mais la fille ne lui jetait plus de regards méfiants en coin et le délégué – Tenya – n'essayait plus de lui tenir des discours d'un quart d'heure sur l'importance de l'entente entre camarades, même s'il continuait de le faire chier parce qu'il ne se tenait pas droit sur son siège – et donc ce second repas tous ensemble se passa étonnamment _bien_.

On ne reprendrait pas Katsuki à dire ou même à penser qu'un repas avec cette clique d'abrutis pouvait être _bien_.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se promit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de déjeuner avec eux le lendemain, et le surlendemain encore, à chaque fois que Deku s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe mais se retournait au dernier moment pour le chercher du regard et l' _attendre_ ; au point qu'il prit l'habitude de manger avec eux tous les jours, finalement. Et en même temps, même si leur entente n'était pas au beau fixe, son crétin de meilleur pote avait le chic pour trouver des sujets qui les intéressaient tous, comme les dernières réussites des héros professionnels qu'ils admiraient, et sur lesquels Tenya et Ochaco avaient des idées tellement débiles que Katsuki était bien obligé d'intervenir pour les corriger. À côté de ça, Deku se dévouait souvent pour aller faire la queue à sa place et lui ramener ses plats préférés sans qu'il ait à se farcir la foule, aussi ; aussi le blond était-il obligé de reconnaître (pas à voix haute, hein, dans son for intérieur, et encore) que déjeuner avec eux n'avait pas que du mauvais.

Un midi, ce crétin de Deku oublia son dessert – un petit pain aux raisins, le genre de truc bien naze qu'il n'y avait que lui pour adorer – sur la table en débarrassant son plateau.  
Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Katsuki se retrouva à le lui lancer à la figure en entrant à son tour en classe.

Merde. Putain.  
C'étaient des petites choses, presque imperceptibles au premier regard, qu'il ne notait même pas s'il n'y faisait pas attention, mais ce nerd était en train de l'avoir. Sans que Katsuki ne sache comment, par quels moyens, il avait commencé à salement lui déteindre dessus et maintenant le blond-  
Allait à l'école avec lui, le matin. Rentrait avec lui le soir. Restait avec lui après les cours.  
Passait tout son temps avec lui, en fait ; au cinéma le week-end, à se prendre la tête par-dessus leurs devoirs en fin d'après-midi, devant un jeu vidéo dans sa chambre, épaule contre épaule quand ils se penchaient sur le portable de l'un ou de l'autre pour suivre la dernière intervention d'All Might en temps réel – et plus ça avançait, moins Deku paraissait flippé en sa présence, plus il lui souriait.

Il ne fuyait plus son regard.  
Il ne sursautait plus lorsque Katsuki le touchait.  
Il ne s'excusait même plus, presque, ou juste pour la forme, lorsque Katsuki l'enguirlandait.

Un jour, alors qu'ils testaient un nouveau jeu de combat dans la chambre du blond, adossés au matelas de son lit, Deku geignit que son ami ne lui laissait aucune chance ; alors, le plus naturellement du monde, ce dernier répondit :

« Tu rigoles ? J'y vais même pas au quart de ma force, gros nul ! Je suis pas assez salaud pour me défouler sur un pleurnichard ! »

Aussitôt, le personnage de son ami d'enfance arrêta de bouger à l'écran et l'intéresser lui jeta un regard abasourdi.

« Hein ?  
– Ouais, je me suis rappelé quelques trucs. » Et c'était vrai : plus il passait de temps avec Deku, plus nombreuses étaient les scènes de leur enfance qui lui revenaient en mémoire. « Dans mes souvenirs, t'es tout le temps en train de chialer. Va savoir pourquoi. »

L'autre garçon mit encore quelques instants à répondre, l'air un peu perdu, jusqu'à ce que son expression s'adoucisse d'un coup et qu'un sourire amusé vienne étirer ses lèvres, qu'il reprenne sa manette avant de s'autoriser, l'insolent, à s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Katsuki – à refuser de dégager même lorsque l'autre garçon essaya de le secouer.

« Oh… pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et surtout n'importe quoi !  
– Tsk. » Un mouvement d'humeur, mais c'était bien l'ombre d'un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. « Le contraire m'aurait étonné, tiens. Loser. »

Effectivement : fidèle à lui-même, Deku perdit la partie en cours, et la suivante encore.

* * *

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit son bras se tendre à l'entraînement, sa main attraper celle de Deku sans hésiter, que Katsuki réalisa pleinement l'ampleur de la situation.

Il était à terre, soufflé par une attaque de leur adversaire, et son corps avait réagi instinctivement. Comme si le contact de leur peau, la sienne contre celle de son meilleur ami, au milieu d'un champ de bataille ou n'importe quand dans leur petite vie quotidienne, était on ne peut plus _naturel_. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'y habituer – c'était venu comme ça, tout seul.

À moins que ça n'ait toujours été là.

C'est la question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se poser, par la suite, lorsqu'il commença à prendre conscience de la main de Deku sur son épaule, son bras contre le sien, la proximité à laquelle il se tenait toujours, et le fait que rien de tout cela ne lui semblait étrange. Et s'ils avaient toujours été comme ça ? Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, après tout, _meilleurs amis_ -

Avec la main de Deku qui se glissait dans la sienne pour l'attirer vers le rayon du magasin qu'il avait envie de lui montrer.  
Avec sa tête qui se posait sur son épaule tard le soir pendant qu'ils révisaient côte à côte ou qu'ils regardaient un film.  
Avec leurs genoux qui se rencontraient sous la table du café, leurs doigts qui s'effleuraient contre l'accoudoir qu'ils partageaient au cinéma.

Avec _toute cette merde_? _Vraiment ?  
_ Meilleurs amis, son cul, ouais. Quel foutage de gueule.

Plus Katsuki y réfléchissait, plus il sentait son visage chauffer et sa trachée se compresser et plus il avait horreur de ça, mais il y avait- Peut-être, même, il avait dû y avoir _quelque chose_ entre Deku et lui. Avant. Avant que ce crétin lui fasse perdre la mémoire, il voulait dire.  
C'était complètement improbable, il avait de la peine à y croire, mais si c'était ça, alors ça expliquait beaucoup de choses – pourquoi cet idiot s'en voulait autant, pourquoi il n'avait pas été à l'aise en sa présence avant qu'ils ne retrouvent _ça_ , peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, pourquoi il avait l'air tellement stupidement _heureux_ depuis que leur relation était ainsi, pourquoi…

Pourquoi ça lui semblait aussi naturel d'avoir comme une nuée de papillons qui batifolaient dans l'estomac sitôt qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre et assis l'un à côté de l'autre, proches, si proches que c'était presque _l'un contre l'autre_ , et que Deku le regardait avec une insistance et une curiosité à peine dissimulées, comme s'il savait que Katsuki avait quelque chose à lui dire – mais qu'il voulait lui laisser le temps de trouver les mots parce que c'était un type _bien_.

« ... Hé, Deku, finit-il par grogner, une main dans les cheveux, sans le regarder. Sois sincère. Est-ce que tu m'as… menti ? »

Immédiatement, il sentit l'autre garçon se tendre.  
Merde.  
 _Merde merde merde_.  
Est-ce que ça voulait dire que- ?

« À- À quel sujet ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa salive. Je veux dire… Kacchan, à quel sujet est-ce que je t'aurais menti ?  
– Je- Je sais pas, sur… » Bordel, il détestait comme sa voix vacillait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir froid et trop chaud tout à la fois, alors qu'il n'avait même pas l'alter de cet empaffé de Double Face. « Sur nous. Notre relation, tout ça.  
– Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait penser ça ? »

Nouveau silence. Putain.  
Il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce qu'il _voulait_ dire, mais il savait tout aussi bien que s'il le faisait, il prenait le risque de tout foutre en l'air entre lui et son meilleur ami de toujours.  
Et si quelque temps auparavant, il n'en aurait pas eu grand-chose à battre, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que se l'avouer – il n'était pas débile, il savait _très bien_ ce que signifiaient les émotions qui papillonnaient au creux de ses entrailles.  
Il redressa la tête et jeta un regard à Deku. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, mais Katsuki n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'on l'avait percé à jour ou parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il était question ; ça ne changeait rien au fait que son cœur manquait un battement dès qu'il voyait sa tronche de nerd, par contre. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre_.

« À ton avis, pauvre tarte ! explosa-t-il, perdant le contrôle de lui-même. Me dis quand même pas que je suis le seul à avoir l'impression que… Bordel, Deku, est-ce qu'on était- Tu sais, _ensemble_ , avant ?! »

Oui.  
Non.  
Peut-être.  
À côté de lui, plutôt que de lui répondre, Deku – ce _crétin des Alpes_ – vira au rouge pivoine, cligna trois fois des yeux et se planqua derrière ses deux bras en moins d'une demi-seconde.

« Oh mon dieu, Kacchan, bafouilla-t-il, tu veux dire que… est-ce que… enfin… est-ce que je… te plais… »

La fin de sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure.  
Sitôt qu'il l'entendit, Katsuki sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et serra les poings pour résister à l'envie de tout faire exploser – mais c'était bien parce que sa vieille était en bas et qu'elle le tuerait s'il cassait quoi que ce soit.

« M'o- M'oblige pas à le dire, enfoiré ! s'énerva-t-il, bien conscient que son visage devait brûler, à lui aussi.  
– Oh mon dieu, répéta bêtement l'autre garçon. Bon sang. J'y crois pas. Seigneur. _Oh mon dieu_. »

C'était quoi, ça ? C'était censé être une bonne ou une mauvaise réaction ? Parce que si ce nerd avait l'intention de se foutre de sa gueule après tout ça-  
Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de le menacer de l'exploser, cela dit ; car il avait beau être tétanisé d'embarras, la tête enfouie contre ses genoux et une main dans les cheveux, Deku avait réussi à- à tendre le bras. À attraper sa main, du bout des doigts.  
Sans le regarder ni rien lui dire, mais dans un geste qui suffit à lui faire passer l'envie d'utiliser son alter – en tout cas dans la paume qui serrait désormais celle du garçon qu'il aimait.

* * *

Katsuki n'en parlerait à voix haute pour rien au monde, mais les – nouveaux ? – débuts de leur relation furent un peu… bon, d'accord, carrément _maladroits_. D'un seul coup, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Deku, et le nerd lui-même n'avait plus l'air de savoir s'il pouvait lui prendre la main, le toucher ou même juste s'approcher ; mais chaque instant où leur peau entrait en contact était absolument électrique.

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut chez Katsuki, dans sa chambre, et le blond dut prendre les devants parce que l'autre idiot était trop idiot pour tenter quoi que ce soit lui-même ; alors il posa les lèvres sur les siennes, une fois, pour essayer, et _non_ il n'avouerait pas que son visage se fit aussi rouge que celui de Deku à ce moment-là.  
Pas comme si on en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre, de toute façon – car la seconde d'après, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Et puis encore. Et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le compte du nombre de fois où ses lèvres s'étaient pressées contre celles de- _de son mec_ , en fait.

Après ça il ne tarda pas à découvrir le goût de sa peau. De sa langue. Les frissons qui remontaient dans son dos quand ils se laissaient tomber sur son lit et que Deku s'installait sur lui, une main dans la sienne, et qu'en se rappelant le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de lui avant sa perte de mémoire il se disait qu'il avait envie de le faire pleurer, oui, mais pleurer de plaisir, ou d'excitation à la rigueur-

Et tout aurait pu très bien aller dans le meilleur des putains de mondes s'il n'y avait eu _l'accident_.

C'était marrant, comme tout pouvait commencer et se terminer tellement vite, en quelques secondes à peine et de la même façon – un cours d'entraînement au combat, et c'était tout. En utilisant son alter, Deku s'était blessé tout seul, comme un con ; et quand Katsuki avait demandé comment il avait bien pu faire ça, cet abruti, Tenya s'était chargé de tout lui expliquer avec une candeur et une sympathie presque déconcertantes.

« Oh, ça ! avait-il dit, avec un sourire et son air de petit premier de classe – alors que c'était Katsuki, le premier de la classe, merci bien. L'alter d'Izuku s'est développé très tardivement, alors il arrive qu'il ait un peu de peine à le contrôler, notamment parce que son corps n'y est pas bien adapté. D'ailleurs, c'est tellement rare qu'au départ, beaucoup ont cru qu'il était sans alter- »

Katsuki n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase.  
 _Sans alter_.  
C'étaient deux mots, rien que deux foutus mots, et pourtant ils suffirent à ce que tout lui revienne d'un coup comme une porte en pleine gueule.

 _Deku petit, à genoux, en larmes.  
« Bouh, le nul ! Il a pas d'alter, il a pas d'alter ! Espèce de bon à rien, Dee-kuu ! »  
Deku plus grand, toujours à genoux, mais cette fois-ci il retient ses larmes.  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu espères, pauvre naze ?! T'as même pas d'alter ! »  
Deku plus grand, redressé, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, les yeux pleins de détermination et de fureur._

Mais aussi-

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre contre toi, Kacchan ! J'ai bien l'intention de devenir le plus grand des super-héros, moi aussi ! »_

Et encore, et surtout-

 _« Jette-toi du haut d'un immeuble et prie pour avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie ! »_

Le cœur serré, les sourcils froncés, une boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de l'étrangler, les yeux et la tête qui lui faisaient mal, Katsuki ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'infirmerie et riva les yeux sur le seul lit occupé. Deku, le doigt dans un bandage tout frais, tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction.

« Ka- »

\- mais sa question mourut sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres tendres, un peu gercées, que Katsuki avait tant de fois embrassées et caressées du bout de la langue et attrapées entre ses dents _alors que-  
_ Putain de bordel de merde.

« J'ai à te parler, cracha-t-il, ses paumes menaçant de partir en explosions quand bien même il les dissimulait dans les poches de son uniforme. Tout de suite. »

La suite se déroula en une fraction de seconde.  
Deku déglutit, il lui sembla bien, se leva et lui emboîta le pas ; puis Katsuki le mena un peu à l'écart, dans un coin de couloir où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés toutes les cinq minutes ; puis il fit reculer Deku jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur et enfonça son poing de toutes ses forces juste à côté de sa tête.

« Enfoiré de _menteur_ , vociféra-t-il entre ses dents, la fureur transparaissant par tous les pores de sa peau. Comment t'as pu oser, putain ! Et dire qu'on a… bordel ! »

Il accompagna son exclamation d'une légère explosion – mais quand bien même celle-ci eut lieu à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille, Deku ne bougea pas d'un iota. S'il avait eu l'air pris de court, effrayé même, cela ne dura qu'un instant ; et à la seconde où Katsuki baissa les yeux sur lui il ne tourna pas la tête, non, ne s'écrasa pas devant lui comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans les souvenirs qui venaient de lui revenir, mais soutint son regard. Les yeux brillant de détermination – et peut-être, si on y faisait bien attention, d'une pointe de tristesse.

« J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami, Kacchan », souffla-t-il, la voix calme mais le ton à des années-lumière de celui qu'il employait habituellement ; c'était un ton un peu déçu et un peu empreint de colère froide, cette fois-ci. Et c'était tellement, _tellement_ douloureux d'entendre Deku l'utiliser avec lui. « J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami, et d'un seul coup, tu le voulais aussi ! Je pouvais pas _juste_ te dire que tu passais ton temps à me harceler au collège ! »

Le _harceler_ , hein.

« Eh bien t'aurais dû, gros naze ! » Il hurlait, à présent. « Parce que si tu l'avais fait, on en serait pas là ! »

Nouvelle explosion.  
Lorsque la poussière retomba, cependant, ce ne fut pas la rancœur qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans les yeux verts de l'autre garçon qui l'accueillit. À la place, ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes de surprise légère, son air s'était fait sérieux comme lorsqu'il analysait leurs possibilités d'action en combat – toujours avec précision et efficacité.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Kacchan ? finit-il par demander, la voix infiniment plus douce. De quelle situation est-ce que tu parles ? »

Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de lui ?  
Est-ce qu'il le prenait de haut, ce salaud ?  
Est-ce qu'il avait si peu de considération pour lui qu'il était obligé de lui demander de le mettre en mots, rien que pour le plaisir de le détruire encore un peu ? _Peut-être bien que oui_.  
Katsuki n'avait plus la force de lui faire exploser son alter à la gueule. Il recula d'un pas et tourna la tête.

« De la situation où je suis tombé amoureux d'un type qui me déteste. Pauvre débile. »

Terminer par une insulte, sa façon à lui de dissimuler tant bien que mal la douleur qui compressait sa poitrine et les larmes – de souffrance, de rage, les deux – qui lui picotaient le coin des yeux ; mais il n'était pas convaincant et il le savait, et sur le coup il haït sa propre faiblesse.  
Jusqu'à ce que Deku reprenne la parole et que son cœur s'arrête.

« … je ne te déteste pas. »

C'étaient quelques mots, à peine, murmurés la tête baissée, qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendus – mais il était _faible_ , bon sang, tellement faible qu'il était prêt à s'accrocher à l'espoir de les avoir bien compris.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, trop hâtivement.  
– J'ai dit… que je ne te déteste pas. »

En face de lui, Deku redressa lentement la tête, sembla hésiter, chercher ses mots.  
Puis il dut les trouver, car le vert de ses yeux se teinta à nouveau de sérieux, de détermination, de ce besoin qu'il avait toujours de sauver tout le monde, et il poursuivit.

« Ou plutôt si, je déteste le Kacchan qui me considère comme son souffre-douleur et qui me dit d'aller me suicider parce que mes rêves sont irréalisables, asséna-t-il, le regard dans le sien et sans ménagement ni retenue. Et je déteste le Kacchan qui me prend de haut parce que mon alter a mis du temps à se déclarer, mais… »

 _Mais_.  
Katsuki resta pendu à ses lèvres, les battements de son cœur bien assez bruyants pour couvrir les cris de son orgueil.

« Mais le Kacchan qui me dit que j'arriverai jamais à sa cheville mais qui me met au défi d'essayer quand même… Le Kacchan qui me laisse le suivre et qui se retourne pour vérifier que je suis encore là, qui me dit d'arrêter de jouer les héros mais qui prend ma main quand je la lui tends… »

Il marqua une pause, le temps qu'un léger sourire étire la courbe de ses lèvres.

« Ce Kacchan-là, je… reprit-il, soudain mal assuré, la voix tremblant un peu, les poings serrés. J'en suis complètement dingue. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses joues avaient rougi à vue d'œil. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il dissimula son visage derrière ses deux mains en étouffant du mieux qu'il le pouvait une espèce de cri d'embarras que Katsuki aurait sûrement trouvé ridicule et attirant – oui, les deux à la fois – s'il avait été en état de réfléchir ; et puis il termina tout bas, comme s'il ne se parlait qu'à lui-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que l'autre garçon l'entende tout de même.

« Alors… Tout- Tout dépend de celui que tu décides d'être, j'imagine… »

Pour toute réponse, Katsuki garda le silence un long, long moment.  
Celui qu'il décidait d'être, hein ? Autant dire que le choix lui revenait. Le choix, pour eux, du passé ou du présent, ce présent empreint d'un passé dont ils ne pourraient jamais se défaire.  
Il se souvenait de celui qu'il était avant. Des choses qu'il avait faites, des choses qu'il avait dites – mais aussi du fait qu'elles le hantaient depuis… longtemps.

Plus calme, il retint un soupir et serra le poing. Il s'était comporté comme un connard. Il avait vraiment, vraiment un caractère de merde. Et pourtant Deku- cet enfoiré de Deku- Il était prêt à lui donner encore une chance.  
Il fallait toujours qu'il soit le grand héros de tout le monde. Qu'il fasse tout bien et qu'il pardonne tout à n'importe qui. Mais qu'est-ce que Katsuki pouvait faire contre ça, à la fin ?

« Hé, le nerd, appela-t-il, d'un ton qu'il voulut nonchalant sans y parvenir. Laisse- Laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

Deku chercha son regard, le trouva, hocha la tête.  
Alors il s'approcha d'un pas ; posa ses deux avant-bras contre le mur, de chaque côté de lui ; se pencha légèrement, les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens ; puis les paupières de Deku se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, parce qu'il lui faisait _confiance_ , et ses mains s'accrochèrent au tissu de son uniforme, parce qu'il en avait _envie_ , et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser humide. Long. Maladroit mais passionné. Bouche contre bouche et langue contre langue, Deku bientôt pressé tout contre lui, chaque mouvement lui arrachant un bref soupir ou un gémissement léger, le cœur de Katsuki tambourinant dans sa poitrine, _DekuDekuDeku-_

Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, et le blond laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule de l'autre garçon sans réfléchir.

« T'as intérêt à te tenir prêt, murmura-t-il, encore haletant, parce que… Parce que je vais être le meilleur petit ami du monde. Je vais… tellement bien me rattraper que… que dans trois putains de jours, tu te souviendras _même plus_ de tout ce qui a pu se passer avant. »

Deku ne répondit pas.  
Lentement, ses mains lâchèrent son uniforme, cependant, et ses bras passèrent autour de lui jusqu'à l'étreindre. Fort. Les dix doigts contre son dos, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Katsuki, les yeux fermés, tout le corps secoué de faibles sanglots qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir – à moins qu'il n'essaie même pas.  
Non, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? C'était Deku. _Évidemment_ qu'il n'essayait même pas.

Il avait de la chance que Katsuki soit assez clément pour accepter de le serrer contre lui, lui aussi, et de le laisser se servir de sa chemise pour éponger ses larmes à la con.

« T'es qu'un sale pleurnichard, Deku Midoriya », lui intima-t-il – et s'il avait les yeux humides, lui aussi, personne n'avait intérêt à en remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Deku, lui, ne remarqua rien, en tout cas – mais Katsuki sentit son poing fermé frapper son dos sans méchanceté aucune, juste avant de le deviner esquisser un sourire tout contre lui.

* * *

« Attends, Izuku. »

Izuku, qui s'apprêtait à suivre Kacchan en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, s'arrêta net et pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à madame Bakugou.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, avec tout ce qui s'était, disons, _passé_ entre Kacchan et lui ces dix dernières années, mais la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils avait toujours quelque chose de très intimidant ; ce n'était sans doute pas sans lien avec le fait que son fils avait hérité cette expression d'elle, d'ailleurs, tout bien réfléchi.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu recommences à voir mon Katsuki, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement, les bras croisés, mais… Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Elle ne lui fournit pas plus d'explications, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : ses yeux achevaient de rendre le message plus que clair.  
Kacchan avait perdu la mémoire, Kacchan avait oublié qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, Kacchan risquait de le haïr lorsqu'il se souviendrait. Et madame Bakugou souhaitait s'assurer qu'Izuku était prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Il déglutit, mais se reprit vite et redirigea sur elle un regard décidé.

« ... Oui, je crois, souffla-t-il. J'aimerais... essayer d'arriver à faire en sorte qu'on soit amis, cette fois-ci. »

* * *

Pfiou, c'était long, je suis désolée ! Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas, ou quels sont les points que je dois améliorer sinon, ça me servira pour mes prochains OS sur ce couple x3 (Parce que oui malgré ce que j'ai dit au début j'ai encore une ou deux idées sur eux que je compte écrire xDD)  
Merci encore et à la prochaine !


End file.
